Your friendly paw
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: Parte de la colección "Caleidoscopio salvaje". Desde que una cría de humano la recogió en una tormenta de nieve, su amistad comenzó; aunque todo empezó con la "pata izquierda", nunca imaginó que existirían seres humanos tan maravillosos como su gran amiga Korra. Fic corto que relata los pensamientos y recuerdos de un peculiar personaje dentro de "La leyenda de Korra".
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén tendiendo un buen periodo de vacaciones. Pues tenía tiempo sin escribir historias, ya que tuve un bloqueo de fanfics. Pero ayer hubo una marcha contra el presidente supuestamente electo aquí en donde vivo (Sí, soy mexicana), y entre tantas cosas me salió esta idea. La comencé a escribir a las doce de la tarde, y ahorita son las dos de la tarde. Será un fanfic corto, mas espero que sea de su agrado. El título lo puse en inglés para que sonara un tanto mejor, pero me es complicado producir un texto literario en inglés. **

**El darle aspectos antropomorfos a los animales ha sido una manera común de escribir historias desde hace ya muchos siglos. Los ejemplos más claros son las fábulas. Sabemos que los animales no hablan nuestro lenguaje, aunque nadie nos asegura que de verdad estén pensando en algo. Hice este pequeño preámbulo para que puedan entender la historia, porque hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad de leer los pensamientos y recuerdos de un animal, pero pienso que sería algo completamente fabuloso. **

"**La leyenda de Korra" no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada de nada. Ya se saben el resto.**

**Nickelodeon 2012, Viacom 2012.**

**Your friendly paw.**

Desperté en medio de una nada compuesta de nieve, y una tormenta azotaba terriblemente este lado. Creo que me perdí mientras buscaba a mi madre. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

-¡Un perro oso polar! – exclamó alguien a lo lejos de la tribu. No reconozco quién podría ser, pero estoy segura que algo malo debe suceder para que un humano grite de ese modo.

Me aventuré a proseguir mi camino entre la nieve, aunque no podía. Tenía hambre y sed, y el frío no me favorecía. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de la aldea detrás de un enorme trozo de piel de lo que creo era alguien de los míos; todos los machos y hembras de humano comenzaron a correr hacia el otro lado de su hábitat. Parecía que algo malo se avecinaba. No recuerdo nada más además de esto, ya que enseguida me volví a dormir, o al menos eso creo.

Un olor entremezclado hizo que mis ojos comenzaran a abrirse lentamente; era un olor delicioso, y mi estomago gruñía.

-Cómelo – me dijo alegremente una niña en tanto sostenía algo con una de sus patas superiores, aunque me miraba con curiosidad. ¿Acaso era algo extraordinario para ella el verme? Como sea, le tomé la palabra y comí un trozo de carne de foca, tal como la que solíamos cazar con mamá, aunque tenía un sabor diferente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó. No le contesté. Mi mamá me dijo que no debíamos cruzarnos con los humanos y sus crías; que todos eran malos y por lo general querían acabar con nosotros. No obstante, no entiendo cómo esta cría de humano puede ser tan amable ¿No se supone que debería correr o debería tratar de asesinarme?

Lamí hasta el último trozo de carne de foca, y la niña me seguía observando. Le gruñí a para ver si retrocedía, aunque nunca lo hizo. Su mirada comenzaba a darme la impresión de que no quería hacerme daño.

-¿Estás perdida? – Me preguntó –. ¿Quieres que busquemos a tu mamá?

¡Mamá! ¡Era a quien buscaba! No parecía que ella supiera su paradero, pero al menos intentaba ayudarme de una u otra manera. Nos levantamos de nuestro lugar en medio de su hábitat, y aún seguía intimidándome esa gran piel de alguien de mi especie.

-¿Dónde está Korra? – Dijo una hembra humana buscando a su cachorro. Escuché su grito a lo lejos llamando a su cría.

-¡Aquí estoy mami! – gritó su cría. Parecía que era una "Korra". Se fue acercando a ella, y ambas parecían convivir. La madre tomó a su cría entre sus patas, o al menos las patas que no usaba para caminar. Todo parecía estar bien dentro de lo que cabía, aunque:

-¡Korra! ¡¿Qué es esto? – exclamó mientras miraba hacia mí.

-Es mi amiga – contestó la cría humana a la que le decían "Korra".

-¡Aléjate de eso! ¡Te puede hacer daño!

-Pero no me hizo daño. Le di de comer. Tal vez está buscando a su madre.

-¡Eso es lo que hago! – les grité, mas provocó que su madre retrocediera y tomara a la Korra en sus brazos. La Korra descendió de las garras de su madre y vino hasta donde me encontraba para tomarme con sus patas delanteras.

-¿Me la puedo quedar? - preguntó, pero aquella lanzó una negativa.

-¡Por favor! – la cría la miró y le insistió, y la madre no cedía.

-¡Cariño! ¡Hay un perro oso polar suelto en la aldea! ¡Cuida a Korra! – se escuchó una voz de un macho que se acercaba.

-Tonraq, no tienes por qué ir tan lejos

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el macho. Cuando vio que su cachorro estaba cerca de mí, sacó una de esas varas afiladas con las cuales solían acabarnos.

-¡Korra! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Aléjate de eso! – le repitieron.

-¡No! - respondió la cría de humano. Se aferraba y se resistía a soltarme.

Fue entonces cuando varios machos humanos comenzaron a acercarse y preguntar qué sucedía. Empero, uno de ellos venía cargando el cadáver de quien estaba buscando.


	2. La muerte es sólo la suerte con una

**Capítulo 2: La muerte es sólo la suerte con una letra cambiada.**

"Los seres humanos querrán hacerte daño, y cuando ese momento llegue, tendrás que correr muy lejos" me dijo mi madre. ¿Acaso ella no corrió? Salía un líquido rojo de su hocico, y un macho humano la cargaba. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que despertara, pero no lo hizo.

-¡Mamá! – fue lo último que grité antes de largarme de ese nefasto sitio.

-¡Espera! – me dijo eso a lo que llamaban "Korra", pero no logró detenerme. Sin embargo, salió corriendo detrás de mí, mientras que los demás le decían que no lo hiciera.

Esa niña era algo completamente diferente al resto de los humanos de ese grupo. Cuando los otros asesinaron a mi madre, ella deseaba estar conmigo. ¿Por qué? Aún así no sentía malicia en sus acciones. Quizás tendría mi edad en ese entonces. Sus intenciones eran buenas, aunque mi madre me dijo que no me fiara del actuar humano.

Ya estaba lejos de los demás. No obstante, Korra seguía persiguiéndome.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí? – exclamé tan fuerte que la misma tormenta debió estremecerse con mi voz -. ¡¿Quieres hacerme lo que los de tu especie le hicieron a mi madre?

No podría entenderme; lo pensé después de un rato, pero venía hacia mí sin miedo a nada.

-Yo no te quiero hacer daño – me dijo –. Si mi mami muriera, los destrozaría con el poder de los elementos en ese momento. Sé por lo que pasas, y ellos no debieron matar a tu mami. Yo puedo cuidar de ti. Yo tengo a mis papis, pero no los veo mucho; estoy entrenando todos los días para convertirme en el mejor avatar.

Mi mamá contaba que el espíritu y la forma más poderosa entre todos los seres era el avatar; el maestro de los cuatro elementos, el que mantenía la paz entre los humanos, nosotros, las plantas, los espíritus y todo lo que tuviera vida.

-Ven conmigo, amiga – venía hacia donde estaba e intentó tomarme, mas me resistí y la sacudí hasta que salió volando por los aires. Aproveché para alejarme, y después de unos minutos me detuvo una roca que me hizo caer. ¡Era una humana demasiado terca!

-¡Podemos ser amigas! – gritó allá a lo lejos –. ¡Yo no soy tu mami, pero habrá quienes te quieran! ¡La maestra Katara seguro te querrá!

¿Hablaba en serio? Es posible. ¿Por qué el avatar era demasiado amable conmigo? Nunca había tenido un amigo humano, y menos una hembra. Mis hermanos habían terminado hechos añicos en manos de un macho alfa de la manada de Korra, y mi madre había muerto hoy.

La olfateé, y supe que no mentía. Incluso tenía una especie de brillo en su cabeza donde veía la conexión entre ella y gran parte de los seres vivos. No me infundía miedo; me daba un aire de confianza. Me extendió sus patas delanteras y enseguida fui hacia ella.

-¿Amigas? – pregunté

-Te llamaré Naga – contestó justo antes de montar en mi lomo.

"Las crías de humano son las más inútiles de todas" solía decir mi mamá. Le creí, y era cierto. Esa cachorrita se veía indefensa, y con un diminuto golpe de mi pata podría salir volando. Aunque tenía un ímpetu digno de reconocerse, algo completamente diferente. Cualquier cachorro de humano hubiese salido corriendo en el momento de verme.

-El avatar tiene una conexión especial con los animales. Una vez que crea un vínculo con un ser salvaje, quizás sea un amigo para toda la vida – les dijo una hembra de edad avanzada. Los padres de Korra parecían no estar de acuerdo con la nueva amistad que habíamos entablado la cría y yo. Estábamos sentadas las dos viendo cómo los líderes resolvían el conflicto de mi llegada.

-p…pe..p..p…pero ¡Es un perro oso polar! ¡Son salvajes! – comentó el padre de mi amiga Korra.

-Dime, Tonraq, ¿Te ha hecho algo este adorable animal? – cuestionó la anciana en tanto acariciaba mi cabeza. Ella tampoco me daba miedo y parecía no sentirse incómoda conmigo.

-pues…no realmente. ¿Y si se come a Korra?

-Les aseguro que Naga no le hará nada a su hija. Korra es el avatar. Los animales ven cosas que nosotros no podemos ver. Es un avatar en crecimiento; apenas tiene siete años. Pero es poderosa, y su espíritu está conectado con todos y cada uno de nosotros. Ambas se eligieron para acompañarse por el resto de sus días.

Esa amigable hembra les sonrió a los padres de la cachorra.

-Entonces…

-Sí, Korra. Te puedes quedar con Naga – contestó su madre

Korra saltó mucho esa noche, y ambas dormimos en su cuarto. Era el avatar; no sería como convivir con cualquier cachorro de humano.


	3. Dos copos de nieve

**Amor es una palabra que tiene orígenes en las lenguas clásicas, y etimológicamente significa:**

_**A: sin y MOR: muerte**_

**Capítulo 3: Dos copos de nieve.**

-Estaré bien – me dijo mientras acariciaba mis orejas.

-No vayas. Tengo un mal presentimiento – respondí, pero no me hizo caso como en muchas ocasiones.

Subió a ver a ese humano que llamaban Tarrlok. Tanto Mako, Bolin y Asami habían tenido un par de problemas con él, y ahora están en una prisión. ¿Por qué razón los humanos aprisionan gente y la lastiman si no es por supervivencia? Es como si nacieran con maldad e intenciones macabras.

Me quedé allí por un largo rato y vi que Korra no salía; sé como es, y pensé que saldría en un santiamén. Algo estaba mal.

-¡Déjame salir! – fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de oír rugir a una de esas bestias de metal de cuatro patas redondas. Su voz se fue alejando. Traté de entrar a ese lugar donde los humanos parloteaban cosas sin sentido y dedicaban a dominarse unos a otros, allí donde se suponía que solucionarían las cosas.

-¡Korra! ¡Korra! – grité, y no había rastro de ella. Todo el lugar estaba deshecho, y su olor iba hacia una de las calles.

-¡Korra! – seguí gritando mientras corría por las calles, y nadie parecía entenderme. Los pocos humanos que me veían parecían tenerme miedo –. ¡Ella también es su avatar! ¡Ayúdenme!

No hacían caso; estaba sola en esto.

-Tu mejor amiga es un perro oso polar. De algún modo tiene sentido – dijo el cachorro por el cual Korra sentía una especie de deseo de apareamiento, o lo que sea que se llame.

Korra había estado en todas las ocasiones cuando lo necesité. Cuando me encontró en la nieve, cuando su padre hirió por error mi pata, cuando enfermé gravemente y la Maestra Katara no me dio mucho tiempo de vida. Y yo había estado allí cuando comenzó a crecer para ser un espíritu fuerte y una gran luchadora; algo completamente excepcional para lo que los humanos eran. Todo ese tiempo, al menos hasta que nos mudamos a este lugar, Ciudad República, habíamos estado ella y yo.

Comenzó a salir el sol, y aún no lograba encontrar a Korra. Mis patas no quieren seguir su camino. ¡Despierten perezosas!

-¡Korra, no te rindas! ¡¿Dónde estás? – exclamé con desesperación a ese cielo indiferente que jamás me respondió, el cual seguía llorando en forma de nieve.

Me acerqué a un arroyo de agua congelada para beber algo de agua, ya que mi hocico se encontraba algo reseco. Arrojé mi pata contra el hielo y de aquel agujero comencé a sentir el trago de agua helada; seguía bebiendo, y en ese lapso vi a mi otro yo, ese que se ve en las superficies puras y suaves. Era entonces un enorme oso; un gran perro oso polar. Ya no era más la pequeña cachorra que se quedó varada en la nieve y que dejó morir a su madre en manos de las bestias más mortíferas que han existido sobre este mundo. ¡No iba a permitir que Korra muriera a manos de otro de esos monstruos que matan por placer! ¡No dejaría a una amiga abandonada! ¡No permitiría que le pasara lo mismo que a mi madre! ¡No a ella! ¡El poder estaba en mí!

Seguí corriendo por el bosque rastreando las huellas de la bestia de patas circulares, y llegó un punto donde la nieve ya no me dejó verlas. Tenía que encontrar un modo de rastrear a Korra; algún olor, algún algo.

-¡Korra! ¡Korra! – Grité a lo largo del bosque - ¿Dónde estás?

No obtuve nada, aunque alcancé a escuchar una voz que parecía recalcarle a alguien más sobre su falta de eficacia:

-Te dije que no la subestimaras – le dijo una voz de un humano macho. De repente, una especie de rasguño sobre el terreno interrumpió la paz del bosque. El hedor del miedo de Korra era más que evidente; aunque pocas veces lo había experimentado, reconocería el olor de sus temores a una distancia enorme.

Mis patas no resistirían más, pero no importaba. ¡Korra seguía con vida!

Aunque la nieve no me dejaba ver muy bien y caí un par de ocasiones, sentía que Korra ya estaba cerca. No olía a miedo; alcancé a sentir una respiración muy tenue bajo una capa de hielo.

-¡Korra! – exclamé. No dijo nada. Parece que estaba inconsciente.

Lamí su rostro para despertarla, y funcionó:

-Naga. Has venido por mí. ¡Buena niña!

Curiosamente los papeles se cambiaron por un instante; el cachorro de humano era salvado por la bestia más temida del hábitat original de Korra, cosa que había sido al revés cuando ambas éramos cachorros todavía.

Se subió en mi lomo, y el saber que estaba con vida le dio una motivación a mi cuerpo para proseguir su camino. Las luces de los humanos se veían a lo lejos, y es probable que los demás estuvieran buscándola.

-Estoy cansado – murmuró Oogi allá en los cielos. Si Oogi cruzaba la bóveda, entonces el macho Alfa debía estar dirigiéndolo, ese a quien llamaban Tenzin.

-¡Korra está conmigo! – grité con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban; por suerte me lograron escuchar.

Me detuve en cuanto Oogi descendió.

-¡Korra! – dijo Tenzin – Por todos los cielos, estás bien.

-¿Dónde está Tarrlok? ¿Cómo escapaste? – alcanzó a decir la hembra al lado de aquél.

-¡Denle algo de espacio! – gritó Mako, tomando en sus patas delanteras a Korra; sé que esta pesadilla había terminado.

-Me tenías preocupado ¿estás bien? – le preguntó

-Estoy bien. Me alegra que estés aquí – contestó Korra.

Entonces la tomó hasta el lomo de Oogi, donde Mako cuidó de ella.

Sé ahora que no soy la única que temía perder a Korra en esos instantes; desde que vi como ese cachorro humano tomó a mi mejor amiga, sé que los humanos son capaces de ser bestias o seres desinteresados por un sentimiento verdadero.

Desde que vi la sangre en el hocico de mi madre, y ver a Korra ofreciéndome su amistad, entendí que los humanos son seres complejos, ya que ver la vida y el final de ésta en un instante es un impacto que ellos no logran ver por más sencillo que parezca.

Yo hice esto por ella, porque hemos estado juntas en esto desde cachorras. Porque si no hubiera ido por Korra, muchos hubiéramos sufrido por ella; pocos seres humanos han hecho lo que el cachorro citadino hoy. Pocos perros osos polares han recorrido una jungla de bestias para encontrar a una amiga, porque **pocas bestias se atreven a romper la barrera entre el egoísmo y el amor. No diferimos en mucho; ellos no entienden lo que es el verdadero amor.**

**FIN**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_La última frase que marqué en negritas es un tanto ambivalente. Perdón si se les hizo algo tedioso de leer y un poco repetitivo con las palabras cachorro, cría y humano. Espero sus comentarios; respondo a todos y cada uno de ellos. _


End file.
